A Push in 2 Right Direntions
by Total Cheer Cutie
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagome comes back from her time with some bad news. How is everyone going to take it. What good could possibly come of it for Kagome and Inuyasha? One shot, hope you like it.


Obviously I do NOT own Inuyasha, But I do own this story so enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys I'm back!" A girl with raven hair that goes to her back, perfect pale skin and was wearing a white a green school uniform called out at she entered a hut.

"Kagome!" A small demon yelled jumping on her and giving her a hug. He had orange hair, big blue eyes and a fluffy orange tail. "I missed you so much!"

"Welcome back Kagome" An older girl said getting up to greet her friend. She had long dark brown hair tied up in a high pony tail and she was beautiful just like Kagome. "And Shippou I think we all missed Kagome." And secretly she whispered to Kagome "Inuyasha has been sulking ever since you left" She giggled

"Sango! I don't sulk" a gruff voice was heard from outside the hut. Moments later a tall boy came in, he had long silver hair that went down to his hips. He also had a pair of fuzzy triangular dog ears on the top of his head the same colour as his hair.

"How did he hear that?" Sango asked herself sitting down again next to Kagome.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped at the other person in the room who had black hair that was pulled into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck "How could you let them talk about me? They are making me sound like a sissy!"

"Inuyasha, I am merely human, I don't have the excellent hearing that you do." Miroku said reasonably "And it is always funny to see your reaction" he said bursting out laughing while Kagome, Sango and Shippou joined in.

"Feh" He grumbled

"Oh don't take it so personally Inuyasha" Kagome scolded lightly. Patting him on the back for reassurance.

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled, walking over to the corner of the hut. "Lets eat and go. We still have shard to find and Naraku isn't just going to wait for us you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes "Well aren't you just straight to the point." She sighed setting up to ramen to be cooked.

"So Kagome, how did your test go this time? Do you think you did well?" Miroku asked

"Oh I wish I could say I did fantastic but without being able to study as much as I used to I'm not doing well in anything back in my time." Kagome sighed going back to working on the ramen, but this time she had a stressed look on her face and Inuyasha knew that there was more then she was telling them.

"What else happened?" He demanded. When Kagome have him a curious glance he added "I know there's something else that you're not telling us and you'd better spit it out!"

"Well, my mom just wants me to have a good future." She chose her words very carefully so not to get the group too angry at what she had to say "But my mom said that I can't do both the shard hunting/demon fighting and school. She said she'd let me have one more try but if I fail one more test I...I...I can't come to the feudal era anymore!" Her eyes started to water until she suddenly just burst out crying and ran out of the hut. Right after Kagome ran from the hut Sango started to cry and then Shippou also. Miroku was trying his best to calm down Sango and she was trying her best to calm down Shippou but she was more of a wreck then he was so it wasn't working very well. So Inuyasha decided to go and comfort Kagome and leave the chaotic hut. Well that was his excuse at least.

"Kagome?" He called into the forest "Kagome where are you? Come on, If you don't answer I'll just sniff you out" He yelled

"Fine, I'm over here" He heard a weak voice call out. When he got to her he saw a very sad sight. There was Kagome crumpled on the floor at the base of a tree, her eyes were red and puffy and still had tears in them. "If you've come to yell at me I'm sorry but it's not my choice, I don't want to have to stay at home all the time!" She said desperately.

"No I didn't come to yell at you! I came to make sure you were ok. Inside the hut is pure chaos!" He said waving his hands in the air defensively.

"Oh" Kagomes weak response was. Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Do you think there is any way to get your mom to change her mind?" He asked. When Kagome shook her head he sighed. Noticing tears were still falling down her face he picked her up and put her on his lap, placing his arms around her in a comforting way. "It's ok Kagome, we'll find a way. Someone has to think of something." He said hoping it didn't sound too corny. He hated showing his feeling but he hated seeing Kagome cry even more. So he sucked up his uncomfortable feelings and helped Kagome.

The two of them just sat there for a while, thinking of possible ways for Kagome to be able to stay in this era.

"Well, ummmmmmm, what if you ahh, what if you st..stayed in th..this era after?" Inuyasha though out loud. He was going to ask her to do it after the jewel was complete and Naraku was killed but now seemed like a good time to say it casually. Well, at least as casual as he could get.

Kagome shook her head "No one would want me around for that long." She sighed

"Of course they would! Sango thinks of you as her sister, for her, you are her only family left. Miroku also thinks of you as a sister and both of them have you to thank because it's obvious as hell that they have the hots for each other." He grinned when Kagome gave a little giggle. "And Shippou thinks of you as his mother, I wouldn't be surprised if he started calling you mother in a bit. And Kaede would be bored to tears, you have no idea how much she likes training you and your miko powers." He said purposefully leaving himself out of how much she means to people. 'That is for another day. When Naraku is dead. I have to tell her then' He vowed silently to himself.

"I guess you're right.."

"Of course I am! When am I ever wrong?" Inuyasha demanded getting into his old egoistic self again.

"But what about all the demons, I don't think I'll be able to protect myself from them all." She cried, loosing hope once again.

"Like I'm going to get a stupid demon get anywhere near you." He said "It'll be gone within seconds. Me and Tetsuiga are unstoppable!" He said

"But I'd be such a bother, and I would stop you from going with Kikio. There's always that possibility that you would want to wish her back to life or you might want to go with her and she could want to go to some other village because this is the village where you both died." Kagome rambled.

"Gees Kagome! Stop worrying! I'm not going anywhere" Inuyasha cried in frustration making Kagome stop talking right away and look up at him with hope in her eyes.

"You're not?" She asked timidly. Inuyasha thought for a second……what had he just said…….'oh crap!' he though

"No, of course I'm not going anywhere…uhhhhhhhhhhh, you can't get ramen in the era…yeah that's it!" He said…satisfied with his cover.

"Oh, I see" She said looking down. "Well ramen will always be here if you want it that badly. But school is very important in my era." She explained. "I don't think my mom will just let me drop out. That wouldn't look good for me if I ever tried to get a job in my era."

"Well why would you try to get a job in your era? You have this one." Inuyasha demanded

"Well I'd be such a bother in this era and there is nothing that I would be able to do to help anyone." She insisted. "In my era I could be something where I'm needed. And I can always come and visit on the weekends." She said, he had really hurt her when he said that she was his ramen supplier. Although when she is called his jewel detector this is much worse.

Inuyasha thought for a bit. 'What can I do to make her want to stay here. I need her here with me! She needs to be here for everyone. What would Shippou do without her, he would be dead by now. Sango would have killed Kohaku and herself already and Miroku would still be walking around trying to find Naraku while being a lecher with the young ladies of any village he sees. And I would still be attached to the tree if she hadn't come along. I would never have learned how to trust anyone and I would still be the lowly half demon. Not just Inuyasha. Now how can I tell her that so that she wants to stay?' Finally he got a small idea, but it was the only thing he had to he used it. "Kagome, there are too many reasons for you to stay here. I would still be stuck to a tree and Sango and Shippou would both be dead if you had never come and Miroku would still be the biggest lecher in the world if you hadn't introduced him to Sango. You have saved so many lives and you could save so many more it would be a waist to have you in your era where so many people could do whatever it is. No one can do what you do here. Only you can do that Kagome." He tried.

Kagome was still trying to take in everything that Inuyasha had just said. When she was finally caught up she looked up at Inuyasha. "You really think that?"

"Of course I do stupid! Why else would I say it?"

Kagome giggled. "Well I guess that's worth a try. I wonder if my mom will fall for it."

"She'd better. Or else" He growled

"Or else what Inuyasha" Kagome giggled.

"Or else she'll have to deal with it cause there's no way I'm letting you get away that easily!" Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes went big when Inuyasha said that.

Kagome decided to break the odd silence, with a deep red blush on her face she asked "Really?" Which made Inuyasha who was already blushing, blush 100 times darker.

"Well…Ummmm, I ahhhh-" Inuyasha was cut off of his ramblings when Kagome softly brushed her lips against his. He immediately stopped talking and stared at her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Oh gosh, I'm-" This time Kagome was cut off but she didn't mind because this time Inuyasha brought his lips against her with such hunger that if she wasn't already sitting down she would have collapsed. But she quickly responded to the kiss. Soon her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist both pulling each other closer hoping to hold on the perfection that they felt for the moments that there had their lips against each others.

When they separated they were both breathing deeply.

After a few moments they both caught they're breath and Kagome said "well, I think I have something to tell my mom." Inuyasha grinned "Will you come with me?" she asked quietly.

Without even answering Inuyasha picked her up bridal stile and jumped into the well.


End file.
